<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How is that just? by Rosypie3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872694">How is that just?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosypie3/pseuds/Rosypie3'>Rosypie3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Death from Old Age, Growing Old, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Old Age, this is a big oof</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosypie3/pseuds/Rosypie3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that Witcher’s age slower then humans do. (Title from Her Sweet Kiss from The Witcher tv series)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How is that just?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdandelionxbloomx/gifts">xdandelionxbloomx</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own the characters in this fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gerlat first notices it when Jaskier gets crows feet around his eyes. Jaskier just laughed and said they were a testament to how happy Geralt made him. Reaching with arms around his neck he pulled him closer and kissed him softly. Geralt forgot about why he was worried.</p><p>#<br/>#<br/>#</p><p>Then Jaskier’s hair got grey streaks. Again Jaskier brushes it off, just stating how now they’d match soon. Playfully pushing his shoulder lightly as he flounced off the play his lute. Riling up the crowd of the bar once again. </p><p>#<br/>#<br/>#</p><p>Geralt really starts to worry when Jaskier’s fingers hurt too much to play his lute. That was a terrible day, some invisible threshold had been crossed. It was the beginning of the end. Before he knew it, Jaskier was getting slower and slower, he couldn’t travel anymore. His little dandelion wilting, subbcombing to old age. </p><p>#<br/>#<br/>#</p><p>Geralt stays by Jaskier’s side as he is too old, too frail to leave his bed. He grabs his wrinkled hand softly stroking his knuckles. He looks into his lover's peaceful sleeping face. Humming the words to a song Jaskier has long forgotten. </p><p>“I'm weak my love, and I am wanting<br/>If this is the path I must trudge<br/>I welcome my sentence<br/>Give to you my penance,,,”</p><p>He trails off as he becomes too choked up to continue. The hand becomes cold. The Witcher weeps.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic was inspired by xdandelionxbloomx’s fic Rage At The Stars. The thought of that Geralt will out-live Jaskier makes me sad so I wrote this. Sorry if I made any of y’all cry :(</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>